europabarbarorumfandomcom-20200214-history
Toutaginoi (Lugian Early Spearmen)
This unit represents relatively small groups of men that followed a particularly successful war chief. These men tented to be better armed, were skilful in the use of weapons, and displayed far greater resolve in battle than any man of the common levy. Description ('Defenders of the Nation') This unit represents relatively small groups of men that followed a particularly successful war chief. As war within greater Germania was endless and this was their vocation, these men tended to be better armed, were skilful in the use of weapons, and displayed far greater resolve in battle than any man of the common levy. These men and their war chief were not directly tied to a single district, nation, or even a specific ethnicity. Instead they offered their service to any and all, as their presence was always in demand. These warriors were the war chief's personal escort, and they keenly vied with each other, as each was ranked according to the preference of the man to whom they had attached themselves. In turn, the war chiefs competed in order to attract the largest number of the bravest and most skilled warriors. To be surrounded by a large body of picked troops was a source of pride and a display of power, and was seen as a prize in peace and a shield in war. Because they bestowed renown and glory upon such a distinguished individual, officials flattered these war chiefs and wooed them to their cause with gifts and hospitality. Ultimately, it was understood by all that the prestige of a war chief's name alone may decide the outcome of a war. Wearing a wool tunic and trousers, these men used a leather hooded-shoulder cape and a large oval or subrectangular shield made of wood for added protection. They were armed with several short javelins, which were hurled into the enemy's ranks at a distance. This was often done in conjunction with skirmishers and other missile troops to create a huge hailstorm of dread and death, designed to promote the initial clash of arms. They were also armed with a single spear that was used at close-quarters to great effect in the melee that followed. In combat this swift-footed unit was used to reinforce the common levy and with harsh-toned war songs and their very presence incited a heightened sense of fighting spirit. Additionally, because of their tenacity, ability to endure, and inclination to freely parcel out the most relentless punishment they were used to anchor an entire battle line. And, it was there, in harms way at the very front and center, that war chiefs found a place to work their wonders, and roused the spirit to ever greater acts of courage. For often, it is on the backs of a few brave men, that the fate of mighty nations ride. The Toutaginos unit represented the followers of a war chief, who was in fact a proven leader of 'picked men.' In this respect they were energetic, prominent, and always fought at the fore, thus they lead picked men because they were admired and not because they had the authority to command. Due to the grace of the gods, these war chiefs were men who had survived many battle and were skilful warriors in their own right. Although they may have descended from the Istvaeones, Ingaevones, Herminones, or some other race, for some reason they found themselves among the Lougiones. Yet, above all else they were men with the ability to heroically inspire those that followed them with words, deeds, and gifts; which were the prize of battles won. In battle it is a dishonour for the war chief to be surpassed in boldness, as likewise disgraceful for his followers not to match the valour of their chief. It is an outrage and reprehensible for his men to survive the war chief's death, and return alive from the field of battle. To defend, to protect their chief, to ascribe their brave deeds to his renown, is the height of loyalty. The war chief fights for victory, while his men fight for the honour of their chief. Category:Units Category:Units available only in EB2 Category:Lugia Category:Swȇbōz